


Bed Days

by RoaringRaina



Series: Sunshine and Thunderstorms [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, he doesnt, if you squint your eyes? lets just say it was an attempt, just like this author, mc has an asshole dad and seven wants to fight him, not yet at least, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringRaina/pseuds/RoaringRaina
Summary: 707 knew she had her bad days. He knew getting out of bed can be a chore for her. So instead of pushing her to get out, he asks her to let him inside her prison of pillows instead.





	Bed Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This is a sort of sequel to 'It's Okay Not to be Okay', but it can be read as a stand-alone piece, no worries!

''Baby, I'm home~!''

Seven announced himself cheerfully as he kicked his shoes off. He had locked the door and tossed his keys in the general direction of the bowl holding their keys and listened carefully for the reply of his honey.

Which didn't come.

Which in turn confused Seven.

''Honey?'' he called out to the apartment again, suddenly feeling himself get a bit chilly. He walked to the living room, and closed the open window. After that, he glossed over the space and spotted a small note on the coffee table.

Seven scanned the note quickly and a sad, wry smile appeared on his face. He didn't sigh, but he let his shoulders slump ever so slightly. He picked himself up, practicing his smile before walking to the shared bedroom.

He knocked once, softly. ''Honey, are you in here?''

A muffled sound was his answer and he took a deep breath before opening the door. ''I'm coming in, okay?''

The first thing that startled Seven was the fact that all the curtains were closed despite it being early in the afternoon. He knew better than to open them, but he did make a note of it mentally. It was a subtle indicator his honey might have underestimated her condition in the note.

The second thing that made Seven more aware of the kind of day his honey was having, was the fact he couldn't find her. All he saw was a bundle of blankets, a configuration that would indicate someone lay curled up in the bed. A few strands of hair were peeking out, sprawled out over the cushion. Seven would've considered it cute any other day but right now he just wanted to go over and hug her. He decided to put the hug on hold, but made his way over to her regardless.

''Is it that kinda day?'' He asked softly, his hand hovering over her head, not sure if she was ready for a physical touch.

The blankets moved in what Seven assumed to be an confirmatory motion and he nodded to himself.

''Do you mind if I join you in there?'' He asked as he discarded his clothes to slip into his pyjamas, hoping he would be allowed access to the bed. It wasn't as if he would've felt offended if she were to reply in negatives, he just wanted to do  _something_.

The blankets moved again and Seven smiled slightly, ''Thank you honey.''

He lifted the blankets a little bit, as to not lose all the warmth she had accumulated down there, and shuffled into place next to his darling.

Then he waited.

A few moments passed and he felt her shuffle closer to him. She had kept her back to him, but had wriggled herself out of her prison of blankets to allow herself (and Seven) to get closer to each other.

''Do you know what triggered it today?'' He asked, his arm reaching out for her. He stroked her arm softly, slowly as to not alarm her. He was slightly worried she was still cold despite the heavy warmth the blankets gave off.

Seven worried even more when he felt her tense up at the first strokes down her arm, as she visibly shivered. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so he hesitated for just a millisecond.  _Am I even helping her?_

 

But then she slowly relaxed. Her body posture lost its stiffness and she shuffled closer to him again. She mumbled something, which prompted Seven to move closer to her in return.

''Baby, can you try to speak up a little bit more?'' Seven coaxed her gently, moving to give her a back hug. He left her enough room to deny him this but he did feel something pull at his heartstrings when she allowed herself to be pulled against his chest. He felt tears well up inside him as she nestled herself against him, finally allowing him the hug he thought she needed. The hug he  _knew_  she deserved.

''It's nothing..'' Her voice was raspy, like she had been crying, ''...it's everything..''

''It's going to be alright now.'' Seven added, moving to place chaste kisses to the top of her head. ''I'm here now, I'm sorry I left you for so long.''

She shook her head, ''..Not your fault.'' she mumbled, moving around so she could hug Seven properly. ''It's never your fault.'' She whispered against his shoulder. She avoided looking into his eyes, which didn't mind Seven at all. He was happy enough she was speaking up by herself.

Seven stroked her back a few times, her soft sighs an indicator he was doing the right thing. He started treading his hands through her hair when she pressed a very quick kiss to his shoulder. ''Talk to me. About nothing. About everything. Trust me, my love.''

She remained silent for minutes, which felt like hours to Seven. But he didn't care. He waited, more patiently than one would expect from the self-proclaimed Defender of Justice, 707. But now he wasn't 707, right now he was a boyfriend. Being a proper boyfriend meant that sometimes he had to be calm, patient, understanding. Which was no chore for Seven. He knew from that phone call, he had wanted to be there to protect her. And he would always protect her, if she allowed him to.

''It's  _him_  again.''

Seven had suspected it- no, more like anticipated it. They had been doing too well. Their relationship seemed to have been getting better but now as he felt her tremble in his arms, he realised nothing had changed.

''Seven.. I'm so-

''Sshhh'' Seven shushed her softly, moving his head closer to her, kissing the crown of her head softly. ''It's okay, you don't have to apologise to me. I'll tell you every time again. You helped me, you helped me so much. I want to be here for you like you are always there for me. I want you to trust me. I love you so much, I want to make life easier for you, even if it's only a little bit.''

He felt her shoulders shake more, her breath felt shallow against his shoulder. Seven gave her a bit more breathing space but as soon as he attempted to move away, he felt her pull him back to her.

''Stay here with me, please.''

The request felt like someone had stabbed Seven through the heart. Her voice sounded so  _insecure_ , so  _small,_  so  _broken._ He swallowed his tears and nodded his head.

''Always.''

And so she started whispering her story, with all the hiccups and apologies and tears spilling from her eyes. Seven talked her through it, comforted her. Most importantly,  _listened_ to her. He listened so intently, feeling rage wreck him from the inside. He wanted to destroy the man who made her feel like this.

''Seven, I'm sorry I'm forcing you to waste your time on someone like me…''

Seven gasped inaudibly and slowly pushed her away from him. He held her gaze, the red puffiness of her eyes hurting him more than he would ever admit.

''Please, listen to me.'' Seven steeled himself, making sure he had her complete attention. He only continued when she nodded, her eyes fluttering all over his face, but always coming back to his eyes. ''I never once thought that being with you is a waste of my time. I never once believed you deserve all this that is happening to you. The thing is that the world is mean and the worst things happen to the sweetest and kindest of people. You don't deserve what's happening to you. You really don't.''

Seven took a second to brush away the silent tears on his honey's face. ''I lo- You have been a bright light in my life. You pull me through my dark days, thinking nothing of it. You tell me time and time again, I am worthy of love. But honey,'' Seven cupped her face, tears welling up in his eyes as well, ''honey, if I am worthy of love, I can't even begin to explain just how worthy you are of love.''

Seven took a shaky breath, willing the tears to not leave his eyes but he couldn't help it when he saw the way his darling looked at him. Tears were spilling from her eyes so silently, she wasn't hiccuping, she just looked at him. Just watched him. Listened so intently, just like he had asked her to.

''Honey, I love you! I am so in love with you! I love you more than space, more than all the stars in the night sky, more than nebulae and starbursts! I will never not be thankful that I can call you mine and that you can call me yours.'' Seven angled his head to smear his tears on his shirt and gasped when he felt her cold fingers brush his tears away.

''I want to marry you at the space station when we're ready. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you smile and laugh and I want to tell you 'I love you' every single day.'' Seven disregarded his blush as he took a moment to catch his breath.

''I will never think of you as a burden, as someone not worth loving. I wish I could make you believe me but I want nothing more than just to see you happy.'' Seven cried and bumped his head against hers softly.

''He's a liar and he doesn't deserve your kindness. He doesn't deserve you trying to make it all okay between the two of you. He may be your father, you may feel like you're obliged to listen to him, to please him. But please, please,'' Seven's voice took on a pleading tone, ''believe me when I say that what he thinks of you does not determine your value as a human being.''

He heard her gasp and she started to cry more pronounced. He pulled her against him, his shoulder becoming soaked in the process but he didn't care. He felt that the longer she cried, the more calm he became. He found himself whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Whispers of how much he loves her. Whispers of eternal trust.

And then he heard a whisper of mutual love. Whispers of mutual trust. Whispers of eternal gratitude.

''I love you too Seven, I love you so much. Every day with you feels like a dream. You make me so''- she broke her train of thought with a sob- ''You make me so so happy.'' She leaned back from him, tears streaking her face, making her eyes and cheeks all puffy and red. ''I love you so much. What do I do without you?''

''Your bad days would just be bad days instead of bed days.''

The words had slipped past Seven's lips before he had a chance to register them. His eyes widened but before he had a chance to apologise, his honey's shoulders started rocking again. This time as she was trying to suppress her giggles. She failed and soon her laughter filled the room. It was far from her normal laugh, but Seven felt himself smile as she hid her mouth behind her hand. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and smiled at him.

''I don't feel like the best me yet,'' she started, her smile fading slightly, ''but I do feel a bit better.''

Seven's chest swelled with pride and he leaned in slowly. When he saw her flinch, he moved himself back. ''Not ready?''

She shook her head. ''No, not ready.''

Seven nodded, ''That's okay.'' He cupped her face again, brushing away all the remains of her tears. ''We can just stay like this too.'' Seven started stroking her hair and ran his free hand through his hair a bit embarrassedly.

She nodded gratefully and brushed his tears away too. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you more.''

Seven grinned before cupping her face again to rub his nose against hers lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
